Marceline
Marceline Abadeer '''es un personaje principal de Hora de Aventuras .Tiene 1000 años y es la reina de los vampiros, la única conocida en la Tierra de Ooo hasta el momento. Es extrovertida y le gusta gastar bromas, como se demuestra en el segundo episodio en el que Marceline se encuentra con Finn, le gasta bromas haciéndole creer que es malvada. Es uno de los dos personajes de la serie que suele cambiar de peinado y de atuendo en cada episodio. No es un vampiro común ya que no chupa la sangre como se esperaría, prefiere absorber el color rojo de las cosas. Canta, compone y toca su Bajo-Hacha. Apariencia Marceline tiene la piel de color azul y tonos grises y pelo negro hasta los tobillos. Ella es una sexy e inteligente vampiresa. Tiene dos marcas en su cuello, causadas por la mordedura de quien la convirtió. En la mayoría de los episodios en los que ha aparecido ha presentado diferentes atuendos y cortes de pelo. Personalidad Tiene una personalidad extrovertida y traviesa. Pese a que actuó como villana en su primer episodio, sus "planes malvados" a menudo resultan ser simplemente burlas o bromas inofensivas. Es una chica inteligente, guapa e ilarante, al principio se llega a comportar malvada pero luego se vuelve una de las mejores amigas de Finn. Tiene una mala relación con su padre. Habilidades ﻿﻿A diferencia de los vampiros tradicionales, Marceline es capaz de sobrevivir absorbiendo el color rojo de las cosas. Las habilidades de Marceline han demostrado ir mas allá de las de un vampiro común, por ejemplo, tiene poderes de levitación, telequinesis, invisibilidad, puede transformarse en múltiples monstruos, y tiene el poder de retener los movimientos de la gente. Aún con esto, también tiene las debilidades de un vampiro normal como la luz del sol, las estacas de madera y el ajo. Además de sus habilidades sobrenaturales, cabe destacar que sabe tocar el bajo (Bajo-Hacha), canta y compone. Relaciones ﻿Finn' A pesar de que inicialmente fueron enemigos, Finn y Marceline formaron una gran amistad. Marceline es muy buena amiga de Finn y parece confiar en él, luego de que Finn le salvara la vida cuando Jake intentó matarla, Finn suele llamarla " My Lady " sin ninguna razon aparente . Además, Marceline trata de ayudar a Finn a salir con la Princesa Chicle.En la tercera temporada en el capítulo el clóset de marceline la ve desnuda pero esta parece no darse cuenta. 'Jake' Jake tiene un miedo irracional a los vampiros, que le hace descontrolarse y huir. Sin embargo, a partir de la segunda temporada ese miedo disminuye, y, aunque no se vuelven amigos, mejoran su relación. 'Duque de la Nuéz' Marceline canta para el Duque de la Nuéz en el cumpleaños de su segundo hijo, y mientras está ahí, el resto de las personas parecen conocerla y tenerle mucho cariño. 'Dulce Princesa' La Dulce Princesa y Marceline tienen una relación amigo/enemigo: a la princesa le suele molestar la presencia de Marceline, intenta evitarla como dijo ella en la canción inprovisada, I'm just your problem , pero sin embargo le ayuda de vez en cuando, mientras que Marceline trata de burlarse del primer nombre de la princesa; Bonnibel. Aunque siempre tienen su momento de amigas, y entonces, no son tan insoportables. También en un episodio de la 3ª temporada (Que es lo que falta/What was missing ) se revela que Marceline le regaló una camiseta que ella usa como pijama. 'Papá de Marceline' Marceline guarda rencor contra su padre, porque comía de sus papas, tal como se demuestra en la Canción de las Papas dedicada a él. También dijo que no creía que su padre la quisiera. Cuando le roba su Bajo-Hacha, su odio hacia él crece. Después de aprender como realmente se siente a través de su canto, el padre de Marceline le dice que la ama y ella dice que lo quiere también. Parece que se han reconciliado por el momento. Sin embargo, ella sigue prefiriendo que se quede en la Nocheosfera, porque es "emocionalmente agotador" cuando él está cerca. 'Ash' Ash fue su novio hace bastantes años, pero el noviazgo se rompió gracias a que Ash vendió el peluche que Marceline adoraba (según ash eso fue lo que hacia mas valioso al peluche), rompió con el después de que Finn le mostrara lo que había hecho, Después de despertar sale y le patea la entrepierna y la cabeza , por lo tanto, dejaron de ser novios. thumb|Ash y Marceline , cuando eran novios.No se sabe quien se lo regalo, Parece ser que fue su padre. Esto se ve únicamente en el episodio de la 3ra temporada: "Memory of a memory" 'Schwabl' Schwabl es la mascota perro zombie de Marceline. Es visto verbemente en "Llegó De La Nocheosfera". Tiempo despues murio y se convirtio en zombie, haci se puede ver en "Marceline's Closet". Curiosidades *Al igual que su padre se convierte en un demonio al usar un collar *Se apellida Abadeer como su padre. *Al parecer es llamada por sus amigos de cariño Marcy *Marceline, aunque no aparece en el piloto, es considerada como uno de los personajes principales. *Su voz en inglés es expresada por la cantante Estadounidense de 19 años Olivia Olson, que también interpreta la voz de Vanessa Doofenshmirtz en "Phineas y Ferb". *Marceline toca el bajo con la mano izquierda, sin embargo, es ambidiestra al igual que Finn. *No se sabe con exatitud si ella apareció en el especial de Halloween ("The Creeps") , aunque el fantasma se parecía a ella. *En "Rastro de Calor" se revela que los vampiros no pueden vencer a los fantasmas ya que es algo asi como "piedra, papel o tijeras" dice ella.Aunque quiza a lo que haya querido referirse es que una lucha entre vampiros y fantasmas no tenia el menor sentido debido a que los ambos son inmortales *Se reveló en el Formspring del creador de Hora de Aventura, Pendleton Ward, dice que Marceline mató al antiguo rey vampiro y por eso se ganó el titulo. *Marceline es el personaje favorito de Pendleton Ward, ya que es muy misteriosa. *Marceline es uno de los pocos personajes con carácter mixto. *Marceline tiene dos bajos, pero está mas apegada a su Bajo-Hacha. *En cada una de sus apariciones es de noche, por que la luz la destruiría. La primera vez que estuvo de díathumb|Cuadro religioso de su casa fue en el episodio "Lacayo", donde se esconde en la mochila de Finn para sobrevivir. *Marceline momentáneamente tiene un dedo extra en el episodio "Desalojo!". *Al único personaje al que Marceline le ha chupado la sangre es a Jake, en "Desalojo!" (pero este no perdio ni una gota metiendo su sangre en su pulgar con sus poderes) . *Marceline tiene una contraparte masculino, Marshall Lee, realizada por Natasha Allegri, una diseñadora de personajes de Hora de Aventura. *Marceline es interpretada por la cantante Olivia Olson; lo curioso es que el Padre de Marceline es interpretado por el Padre de Olivia, se llama Martin Olson. *En la parte de "Desalojo!" donde Finn y Jake son echados por Marceline, y entonces ella después trata de asustarlos con una cara de terror; se ve que cuando abre la boca para hacerla le falta muchos de los dientes de abajo. *Andy Ristaino (un diseñador de personajes) dijo en su Formspring que Marceline es fisicamente de 18-21 años. *Segun el episodio de ("Lacayo") Marceline se desintegra por el sol , pero en el episodio de ("Desalojo!") cuando cuenta a Finn y a Jake de sus aventuras por la tierra de Ooo cuenta que estubo en una escuela de peces bestias. En la imagen que muestra el recuerdo, aparece en el sol y no se desintegra, esto se debe a que sólo presumía con Finn y Jake. *La casa de Marceline está ubicada en la cueva donde Finn y Jake se instalan cuando ella los echa de su casa en "Desalojo!".. *En el episodio rastro de calor, en varias partes del episodio los dientes de Marceline son cambiados, algunas veces eran filosos y en otras redondos y normales. *Finn la vió completamente desnuda, esto fue en el episodio aún no transmitido en Latino America "El Closet de Marceline". *Marceline suele esconderse mucho en la casa de Finn y Jake, uno de sus escondites es descubierto en Ven conmigo. *Marceline al parecer tiene una mascota que al parecer es un perro blanco puddle y es visto por primera vez en el episodio ''Llego de la Nocheosfera *Si vemos pausadamente el opening, se ve que Marceline tiene los ojos azul turquesa. (Para verlo, abajo en Galeria) .Tambien podemos ver que no tiene el bajo hacha *En el juego "Heroes Del Ritmo" de Cartoon Network a Marceline la llaman Marcelina. *En el capitulo "¿Que es lo que faltaba?" le dice la verdad de amistad hacia la princesa dulce y se enfada con Finn por que descubre que solo queria salir con ellos *es el personaje que mas atuendos diferentes a usado Episodios destacados Apariciones mayores *﻿"Desalojo" *"Lacayo" *"Llegó De La Nocheosfera" *"Ven Conmigo" *"Rastro de Calor" *"El Recuedo de un Recuerdo" *"Was Missing Que Es Lo Que Falta" *"Closet Marceline's Closet" Apariciones menores. *"El Duque" *"Poder Animal" *"Los Cineastas" Proximas apariciones. *Return to the''' 'nightosphere ' *'''Daddy's little monster Canciones A lo largo de la serie Marceline ha escrito/compuesto algunas canciones estas son unas de ellas *I'm just your problem En "What was missing " *la cancion de las papas "Llegó de la Nocheosfera ". *La cancion del pescador que ella toca en el primer cumpleaños de el segundo hijo de el Duque de la Nuéz en el episodio "Lacayo" *Cancion del diario En Marceline's Closet Galería hrgtfh.jpg|Marceline en su "Forma normal". vgddf.jpg|Con ligas rosas en la cabeza y su camisa parecida a la de Freddy Krueger. fvdgf.jpg|Marceline y su gorra de "Los cineastas" 172px-ImagesCAASDEN.jpeg finished-marceline-from-adventure-time.png tumblr_lw4kukkaAf1qm4heyo1_500.gif tumblr_lsy38nS1X51qkr489o1_500.gif tumblr_lxaj7wSftY1r9b5kuo1_100.gif 429303_2694929186157_1644403625_1849196_1394129348_n.jpg tumblr_lx09glfmxN1qdej8no10_250.gif tumblr_lwwg2oWvDA1qaedvuo2_250.gif tumblr_lwtbjopg1p1qm4heyo1_500.gif 127px-Marceline.jpeg b01805ceb9493856a39fb013c3a37f39-d420ab4.png sunshine_singing_marceline_by_tocupine-d4akle1.png 5A49ABAF2.png Adventure_Time_-_Marceline.png 381455_268744959850003_100001435026179_743557_979352798_n.jpg hora-de-aventura-1024x768.jpg 268405_228997690467233_228996950467307_726391_7660768_n.jpg A775CD900.png marcy_by_jennahuskie-d4ih3iw.png 1323743952115.jpg 20110816232820!Marceline.gif tumblr_lvt06gnwte1qh6c0w.jpeg marceline-spooky-vampire-walk.gif Marceline_Playing_Bass.png Finn_Marceline_SING.jpg Mar.jpg 559px-Marceline's_Heat_Signature_outfit.jpg Marceline_Stock_Night.jpg 180px-Marcelinef.jpg|Forma de murcielago 250px-Wolfmarceline.jpg|Forma de lobo 250px-Screen_shot_2011-09-03_at_9.56.48_AM.png|Forma de monstruo con tentáculos Musica 13.jpg Musica 10.JPG Musica 4.png Musica 2.png 311px-559px-5979418904_37750ab2f5_z.jpg|Marceline de Niña Marceline_besando_a_Finn.png Echo por mii!!!!!!!2.png Modelsheet_marceline_beast_-_halftransformed.jpg AT Icons 100x100 Marceline.jpg ASH.gif Marcy in pjs.jpg Marcy with blow dried hair.jpg Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes principales Categoría:Realeza Categoría:Reinas Categoría:Vampiros Categoría:No Muerto Categoría:Humanoides Categoría:Músicos Categoría:Femeninas